1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a kinescope drive system for producing an aesthetic pattern that varies with an audio signal so as to provide variation of the pattern with the spectral content and amplitude of the signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,500 and 3,604,852 (79-1) disclose devices employing a color kinescope and circuitry which divides an incoming audio signal into different frequency bands and applies such bands to the electrodes of the kinescope.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,742,125 (175-5.2) and 3,811,113 (340-172.5) each discloses a color kinescope and circuitry for generating a pattern which has no relation to an incoming audio signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,646 (179-1) discloses a kinescope drive system which divides an incoming audio signal into a low frequency component and a high frequency component and applies such components to the electrodes of a cathode ray tube in order to represent a discrete speech sound in an individual or distinctive visual pattern.